legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto: Beta Episode 12
Naruto: Beta Episode 12: Karin At Orochimaru's hideout Karin: Lord Orochimaru, what can I do for you? Orochimaru: Prepare for the assault, Karin. Make sure Suigetsu gets out of the cell today. Karin: Sir, I have to confess something to you. Orochimaru: You can tell me anything. Karin: I've been letting Suigetsu out. Orochimaru: I know, we've been watching you. You have feelings for him, don't you? Karin: Yea, and I'm sure he feels the same. I just know that we're not supposed to let feelings get in the way, but I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to apologize. Orochimaru: There is no need. Although I haven't felt love, or care to, you are free to care about whoever you want. Karin: Thank you, Lord Orochimaru. Orochimaru: Now go, see him. Karin: Just call when you need me, Lord Orochimaru. (she leaves the room and goes to Suigetsu's holding cell. She opens the cell) Suigetsu! (she hugs him) Suigetsu: Hey, what's with the instant loving? Usually you give me at least a minute to prepare for it. Karin: I'm just happy. Orochimaru knows about our relationship. Suigetsu: He does?! Karin: Don't worry. He basically gave me permission to let you out for good. Suigetsu: Really?! Karin: He seemed sincere. Suigetsu: I don't like the sound of this. Karin: Don't worry about it for now. I want to love you right here, right now. (she starts kissing him) Some sound ninjas try to take her away right then. Suigetsu: Karin! (he grabs his sword and kills the ninjas. He takes Karin and brings her into a room where they can't find them) I knew this wasn't right. Karin: I'm sorry, Suigetsu. I thought he really meant it. Suigetsu: Don't worry, now we're not confined here. Let's get out of here. Karin (seeing the old Akatsuki robe): We'll be in the Akatsuki, just like my mom and dad. (Karin puts the robe on) Suigetsu: Alright, let's go. The two run into more trouble right before the exit. Orochimaru: Where do you think you're going? Karin: Move out of the way! Orochimaru: It won't be that easy for you. Karin: Don't make me hurt you! Orochimaru: What can you do? You're just a healer. Karin: I didn't want to use this. Wind release: Rasenshuriken! (the attack hits Orochimaru, almost killing him) The two run out of the place and into a nearby forest, which also happens to be where Intuzuka and Sayona are. Karin and Suigetsu both run into the other two. Intuzuka: Karin! Suigetsu: Get back, you're not taking her away from me! Karin: Suigetsu, it's alright, they aren't here to take me away. They're here to see if I'm okay. Intuzuka: So, are you okay? Why are you wearing that robe? Karin: We were tricked by Orochimaru and we're running away together. As for the robe, I wanted to be an Akatsuki member, like you two used to be. Intuzuka: The Akatsuki disbanded when you were an infant. The only survivors were your mother and me. Karin: It was a good idea! You just needed to improve it a little bit. Intuzuka: I know how you feel. I'm the one who started the Akatsuki, but those robes have been cursed. Five of us, including Orochimaru, killed the Kazekage of the sand village. Karin: I'm going to be in the Akatsuki, weather you like it or not. Intuzuka: Then don't do it alone. To be a full Akatsuki, you'll need help. Karin: You mean? Intuzuka: Yes, you have us on your side. Karin: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! To be continued...